Our Sliver Lining
by MadiAndErica
Summary: ONESHOT. Pat and Tiffany's Silver Lining. Erica got the idea. Madi wrote the story.:D ENJOY


**A/N: **So, I guess this is Erica and I's first Fanfic. She got me addicted on SLP and so we decided to do a Fanfic. Please reviews if you like it! We accept constructive criticism. :D Enjoy!**  
**

take a few breaths in as I watch Pat and Nikki talk.

"I've been reading your books and, I have a positive attitude."

I hear Pat tell her.

"I'm on medication, I'm in therapy."

I see Nikki nod in response and Pat immediately leans down and whispers something in her ear. I don't care what he said. It must be something about them lifting his restraining order or some shit. I sigh and go and grab my coat from Veronica, not saying anything to her and walk out of the overcrowded room to the lobby, then out of the hotel. I'm going home.

I pull my jacket closer to me, trying to get home fast because of the colder weather at night. I start thinking about Pat and Nikki, and about how me and him are probably not going to talk as much now. I bet she will lift his restraining order. I curse under my breath.

This can't be happening. All this stress is overwhelming. I take a deep breath and try to walk faster to get all this out of my mind. I can't believe I did this. I can't believe I got involved with him and asked him to dance with me. I could have just delivered his letter and left him alone

'Really Tifanny?' I scream at myself inside. It was just a letter. I didn't really need anything in return for it, yet I still demanded he dance with me. I really should just stop overthinking this. I don't think it matters. I might see him again. We are done dancing now though so we don't have any reason to hang out. I will admit though, I am happy for him. I think Nikki was happy to see him so I'm sure that restraining order is going to be lifted.

I wonder what he said in her ear. Dammit. I should have seen her reaction to whatever he whispered. Maybe then I could at least guess what he had said. I guess I was to angry.

But why? I shouldn't be angry. He danced with me. That's what I wanted. Why am I thinking so much about him? I huff and take a breath in. I really shouldn't be mad at him.

Him being away from his wife for so long must of hurt. Is that why I'm mad? Because he got to see Nikki again and can keep on seeing her while with me, I can never see Tommy again? Ugh. I wish I knew.

I wonder what Pats doing right now. I wonder if he noticed that I left. I Doubt it. He's probably still talking to Nikki. He will notice soon but I won't care. Ill be home. Taking a bath or something. In my thoughts I slow my walking down.

"Hey!"

I hear behind me. I look over my shoulder to see Pat. Dammit. What the fuck is he doing? I start running to get away from him. I don't want to talk to him. He just needs to leave me alone!

I turn a corner in hopes to get away from him but he keeps chasing. It's weird when I think about it. He's chasing after me when before I would chase after him while he ran. I think I have a good lead on him but he speeds up and grabs my arm, forcing me to turn around. I don't want to look at him. I'm really pissed off and upset at him.

"Would you just leave me alone!"

I shout into his face. I don't know why he's chasing after me! He catches his breath.

"Wait a second!" He says, exhausted.

I see him pull out a letter. Really? Another one? Why couldn't he have just gaven it to Nikki in there? Or, even better, told her what he wrote on it in person!

"I have one more letter for you to read, okay?". I groan on the inside.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" I snap.

"Give it to her yourself!"

I get ready to run of again, figuring he's going to leave. I thought wrong.

"Let me say something." He pants.

"You don't ever have to see me again if you just read this letter, alright?" I sigh.

"This is so fucked up." I mutter.

"Yeah, just read it." He says, handing me the letter. I unfold it carefully. I look at the first line and start reading aloud.

"Dear Tiffany," I read then stop. It's addressed to me? Why? I continue to read, still confused.

"I knew you wrote the letter," I pause.

He did? I gulp.

"The only way you could meet my crazy was-" Im cut of by Pat. "Was doing something crazy yourself. Thank you. I love you. I knew It the minute I met you. I'm sorry it took me so long to get caught up. I got stuck. Pat." I look up at him, shocked.

"I wrote that a week ago." He informs me.

"You wrote that a week ago?" I ask, astonished.

"Yes I did." He replies. Then that means. Shit.

"You let me lie to you for a week?" He smirks.

"I was trying to be romantic." I nod and take this all in.

"You love me?" I look down.

"Yeah, I do." I blush a little.

"Okay." I whisper and lean up to kiss him.

I wonder what he whispered in Nikki's ear then. I wonder as we kiss. Actually, I guess it doesn't matter now. I smile against his lips and lean into him, deepening the kiss. THE END


End file.
